Embers
by Ashes That Fall From Sky
Summary: What if Spottedleaf was never killed by Clawface? Follow the ThunderClan apprentice Firepaw as we take on a new perspective of what could've happened, filled with adventure, young love, lies and secrets. (FIRExSAND & FIRExSPOTTED)


**A/N: What if Clawface had never killed Spottedleaf? Okay, I know what you're thinking. This will be some romantic story about how they suddenly become mates and have kits. ****NOPE!** It's not. But here's a little something to shake things up! And forgive me if any minor time sequences or facts are wrong.

**(Will contain FirexSand and FirexSpotted.)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Firepaw purred. He was sitting with Graypaw, watching Frostfur's kits tumbling all over her. They had just rescued the four kits from ShadowClan. He scowled thinking about their previous leader, Brokenstar, whom they had managed to chase off during battle.

Firepaw decided that he would go check on Spottedleaf one last time.

"Uh, Graypaw?" Firepaw meowed.

The gray tom looked up from where he was stuffing his face with mouse. "Yeah?" he meowed with his mouth full.

"I'm going to go check on Spottedleaf."

"_Again?_" Graypaw sounded exasperated. "You've been to see her at least a thousand times since we got back."

Firepaw shuffled his paws on the dusty ground. "Well, Spottedleaf's wounds are pretty bad..." ThunderClan had gotten back early from the Gathering, and had come to the camp to catch a glimpse of Clawface disappearing through the hidden exit behind the nursery, and Spottedleaf swaying on her paws, badly hurt. She had been trying to defend Frostfur's kits, but Clawface attacked her. The early appearence of the ThunderClan cats was the only thing that had stood between Spottedleaf, and death. Firepaw shuddered to think about finding Spottedleaf dead.

Graypaw narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as Firepaw got hastily to his paws and hurried towards Spottedleaf's den.

"Spottedleaf?" the dark ginger tom called softly. He saw her soft tortoiseshell fur and her shape curled up in her nest. He thought she was asleep at first, but she lifted her head at the sound of his voice, and blinked her amber eyes.

"Firepaw," her voice was slightly teasing. Spottedleaf seemed to be getting tired of his visits too. Graypaw was clearly getting tired of them, as were a few more warriors. Even Sandpaw seemed to be getting slightly annoyed, but Firepaw had no idea why. He ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Hi," he meowed. "I just wanted to-"

"-to check on me," Spottedleaf interrupted, her eyes narrowed, but her voice full of gentle teasing. "I'm _fine_, Firepaw. I am a medicine cat, aren't I?"

"Well, yeah." Firepaw's ears were growing hot. "But I'm just worried about you, that's all." He had expected Spottedleaf to be touched by this. However, it looked as if something were troubling her. "Whats wrong?" he asked, he worried about her too much to ignore her troubled look.

Spottedleaf eyes grew wide with suprise, as if she had just relized how troubled she looked.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. "Nothing is wrong!"

Firepaw was confused by her sudden suprise, but knew that if something really was wrong, she would tell him some time.

"Okay," he replied, still confused. "I guess I'll just leave then?'

As he was walking away, he could her Spottedleaf muttering to herself, but couldn't make out any he got back to the nursery. Frostfur's kits had all ready gone inside for a feeding, and Graypaw was talking to Sandpaw.

"I _know_ he has feelings for her!" said Sandpaw. "He's going to give in to his feelings soon!"

"No." Graypaw replied. "If he does have feelings for her, then he'll most likely wait to really say it." There was a flash of anger in Sandpaw's eyes, and something else. Before he could find out what it was, she blinked, and it was gone.

"Fine!" she growled, "I'll wait and see what happens! Whitestorm assigned me to take care of the elders now, anyway!"

She ran right past Firepaw without even noticing him, and headed straight for the fresh-kill pile, and then she and Dustpaw headed for the elders den with a rabbit and a starling for the elders. Graypaw noticed Firepaw as he padded towards the nursery. Graypaw looked happy to see him. After sharing a few words they padded to the fresh-kill pile, Graypaw picked a plump mouse and Firepaw chose a juciy looking vole. After their meal, they padded towards their den, curled up in their nests and fell into deep sleep.


End file.
